The Black Envelope
by jimlover54
Summary: Clueless is no longer a nickname for Danny and it's all thanks to a little black envelope on Valentine's Day. DS oneshot


Just a little _late _oneshot I wrote for Valentine's Day. Danny and Sam are so cute! Please review, it's my first posted dp fic! My second dp oneshot will be up soon. Oh, and this fic was inspired by a cute picture on deviantart, don't ask me who the artist is or the name of the art bcuz I forget.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman (I envy and love this man at the same time!)

* * *

_**The Black Envelope **_

"Hey, Tuck," a raven haired teen greeted as he met up with one of his best friends in front of his locker, just after the dismissal bell rang. The techno geek didn't answer as he continued to play with his loved gadget and Danny's blue eyes darted from side to side, searching for his goth friend. "Where's Sam?"

Tucker shrugged and stuffed his toy away. "It's Valentine's Day, dude. You know gloomy Sam, she is probably off complaining about all the hearts."

Danny nodded in agreement with a smile. He turned to open his locker when a young girl came tromping up the hallway toward them, her heavy boots making an annoying clunking sound.

"Stupid hearts," she grumbled under her breath, stopping in front of the two boys. Tucker snickered and pulled out another beeping gadget as Danny's gaze locked on the girl. She gave the techno geek a quick fierce glare and crossed her arms over her chest, not noticing her friend's wandering eyes.

She seemed a little more irritable than she was earlier in the day. Danny also noticed that her glossy black hair was a bit disheveled and her eyelids drooped over her violet eyes. But the rest of her was flawless as usual and Danny felt his heart skip a beat when her gaze met his.

"What?" she snapped, catching his stare and Danny blinked in surprise. He seemed to be lost in her eyes for a moment before concern washed over his facial features.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She exhaled at tired sigh and let her arms hang limply by her side. A sudden smirk formed on Tucker's face.

"Yeah," she replied, "It's just Valentine's Day is so over done. Everyone always freaks about getting and receiving valentines. It's pathetic."

"So you're not giving anyone a valentine, Sam?" Tucker remarked slyly, earning a questioning glance from Danny and a slight blush on Sam's cheeks.

"Well, I...um," she stuttered uncharacteristically. "I got to go!"

Sam rushed off before either of the boys could further question her. Tucker shook his head with a smirk as Danny stared in confusion at where Sam had just turned the corner down the hallway.

"Where is she rushing off to?" Danny asked and Tucker shrugged.

"Maybe she forgot her valentine for Dash," the techno geek remarked.

"Shut up, Tuck!" Danny shrieked, his shoulders stiffening and his face scrunching in anger. When Tucker peeked up from his gadget, he found two burning green eye staring angrily at him.

"Whoa, dude. Calm down," Tucker squeaked out and raised his hands in the air in front of him. "I was just kidding."

Danny's eyes faded back to blue as he relaxed slightly. He turned back to his locker and started to open it again. When Danny's attention was off Tucker, the geek snickered slightly, knowing he hit the ghost boy's nerves. But what happened next, neither of the boys expected.

Just as Danny opened his locker, a huge amount of valentines came crashing out onto the boy. He was buried under a mound of white cards with little pink hearts sealing the envelope shut.

Tucker took a step back as his eyes widened. "Wow!" he exclaimed in amazement, then noticed Danny was nearly completely buried beneath the cards. "You under there, buddy?"

Suddenly, Danny's head popped up from the top of the pile and he blinked a few times. "How the heck did all those fit in my locker?"

"More like how the heck did you get all of these!" Tucker cried as he fell onto his knees and started shuffling through the cards.

As Danny watched Tucker with a confused and slightly annoyed expression, a small black envelope fluttered from the locker and landed just below Danny's nose. Danny's sky blue eyes locked onto it and he just stared at it for a few moments. It was a little smaller than the other valentines and instead of a little pink heart seal, it had a dark purple heart.

After Tucker had sorted through a few cards, he looked up at Danny and found him staring blankly at the envelope. A grin formed on the geek's face as he watched Danny's arm sprout from under the valentines and gently grasp the black envelope.

"Who's that from?" Tuck asked and Danny looked up at him for a second and then back down at the envelope. Something inside of him clicked, like a lightbulb flickering on, and suddenly none of the other valentines mattered.

"I...I think I know," Danny replied, surprise and awe apparent in his tone. Tucker's grin grew more upon hearing this.

"I'm impressed, dude. You're not as clueless as we all thought," Tuck remarked as Danny emerged from the pile. He threw the geek a playful glare then brought the envelope closer to his face to look at it better. Tucker stood up as well. "So are you gonna open it or just stare in wonder at it all day?"

Ignoring the second part of Tucker's sentence, Danny carefully slipped a finger under the heart seal, his eyes never leaving the card. Danny hesitated a moment before he closed the seal back up and rushed down the hall without a word. Tucker watched him go and when he turned the same corner Sam had a minute ago, a huge smile adorned the techno geek's face.

"Go get her."

* * *

Danny skidded around the corner, his heart beating wildly. His eyes searched the hallway until he found his target rummaging through her locker. He slowed to a walk and took a deep breath. When he reached her locker, her face was hidden behind the open door and she was muttering things under her breath

"Um, hey Sam," he greeted timidly. She seemed to freeze when she heard his voice and slowly she peeked around her locker door and gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey, Danny," she responded and closed her locker. When she looked back at him, he shoved the black valentine in her face. She took a step back in surprise and slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Is this for me?" Danny asked, like an innocent child who just got a new toy. His eyes seemed to sparkle and Sam tore her gaze from his to look at the small black envelope.

'_Darn, Tucker. I shouldn't have listened to him,'_ she thought bitterly. She had to swallow the lump in her throat before mumbling an answer. "Yes."

A huge smile broke out on Danny's face and without warning, he engulfed her in a warm embrace. Sam tensed when his arms wrapped around her, but gradually she relaxed and returned the hug.

When they parted, Danny couldn't remove the smile on his face, but it fell slightly when he realized he wasn't courageous enough to get her a valentine. "I'm sorry, I don't have a card for you."

"It's okay. I don't need one," she answered with a wave of her hand. On the inside, Sam was just hoping he didn't notice how red her cheeks are. "Did you read it?"

Upon hearing her question, he glanced from her to the envelope. He began to lift the seal again, but stopped and looked up at Sam. She was gazing nervously and somewhat eagerly at the valentine in his hands. He just stared at her for a moment, her dark hair falling around her face and her violet eyes brighter and not as sleepy as earlier.

For the ghost half of him, he wanted to know what was inside the black envelope, but a sudden burst of adrenaline pushed him to ask what he wanted to ask her all day. "Will you be my valentine?" he blurted out and she quickly met his gaze in surprise. Danny wasn't sure if his heart could be beating any faster as he waited for her answer.

Sam blinked a few times as her head spun with questions. _'Did he just say what I think he did?' _

Danny's glistening puppy eyes seemed to drown her. "Please?" he begged softly and took her hand in his empty one.

She couldn't stop the new blush that formed on her cheeks and the smile on her lips. "Of course I will be your valentine, Danny."

And so anyone could guess what happened next as a camera flashed, capturing a special moment that the two lovebirds would remember for the rest of their lives, and a techno geek grinned broadly while he peeked around the corner. _'It seems Danny knew what was in the black envelope all along.' _

* * *

**jimlover54**


End file.
